


624 days in camelot

by Bookwormgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Camelot, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgirl/pseuds/Bookwormgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>642 random days that take place Merlin and Arthur's lives: from love, drama, lonely days, fun filled nights, preparing for war, to everything in between. and it takes place from Camelot and into the future. drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	624 days in camelot

**PROMPT 1: WHAT CAN HAPPEN IN A SECOND?**

**Merlin and Arthur stood side by side on the west tower. Merlin had dragged Arthur out of bed. Arthur was not happy, yet would not deny he was content standing here next to Merlin. He could not name what he was starting to feel for the manservant, yet he knew it was something he could not change- did not want to change. Merlin’s shout made him look at the horizon. The sun was rising and looked like pigments being painted on a canvas. Light cam bearing down and when Arthur turned to look at Merlin the man was glowing in the light.**

**“Isn’t it amazing and beautiful?” Merlin asked.**

**All it took was a second for the sun to rise and light to shine and the world to stop. One second for the mind to click.**

**“Yes…it is” Arthur whispered.**

**_So are you._ **

**_Feel free to leave a comment_  ** 


End file.
